TheSlap Stories
by DinosaursTillDawn
Summary: Cat and Jade have some fun time alone... But what will happen when Tori interrupts? Rated M for Mature themes. CatxJadexTori


_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_2nd story. Hope you like. Nice reviews are lovely. This is taking place on. I don't own Victorious or The Slap in anyway. Takes place during _The Diddly-Bops._

**Tori Vega **_Hates it when Trina is in the bathroom for too long! Hurry up, P.S I can hear you in there!_

**Trina **_It gets rid of stress! Maybe if SOMEONE tried it themselves or got a date they'd be less tense and would stop bugging me!_

**Cat Valentine **_I'm seeing fireworks and ponies with Jade again! Jaaaade let's do It again!_

**Jade **_NO! And why are you putting this on TheSlap! Delete it NOW!_

**Beck **_Jade, is there something you wanna tell me?_

**Jade **_No. Not at all, we went to a carnival today._

**Cat **_Yeah, a CARNIVAL. Tee-hee._

**Robbie **_A carnival? I didn't know it was in town? For how long!"_

**Andre **_Sounds like a pretty fun carnival! _

"Hey, Cat! Where are you going? We're on in 15 minutes!" Tori said. Sikowitz got "_The Diddly-Bops", _or Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Cat, a gig for his friend's son's birthday party. They all, or just Andre, made up a song for this event. They were all in costume. Except for the "hamburger" and the "broccoli".

"Uhm, I dropped my bra in the toilet." Cat said only in her green leotard.

"Ugh, get the bra and tell Jade to hurry up." Tori said, annoyed.

"KK!" Cat replied happily, and skipped off to the bathroom.

Cat met with Jade in a stall.

"What did you say?" Said Jade, who was only dressed in black leggings, black Converse, and a black bra to match.

"I told her that I dropped my bra in the toilet."

"Eh, close enough."

"She also said we have 15 minutes until we perform!"

"Long enough." Jade said. And got on her knees on the cold tile floor. "Take off the leotard."

"Jade, what are you-"

"NOW! Hurry!"

"OH! Just like the yesterday! Hehe." Cat giggled. He wigged out of the leotard and threw it to the side. Her underwear with it. She leaned against the locked and cold stall door in only her pink bra covered in strawberries.

"Yeah, like yesterday. And DON'T put this on TheSlap!" Jade warned the small red-headed girl.

Jade grabbed the sides of Cat's pale thighs and started to lick Cat right away. Cat instantly felt a tingle run up her spine, and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

Jade's head moved up and down, her tongue moving fast, then slow, then even faster than before, just to tease Cat. And it was working. Jade licked and sucked every little part in Cat, until she finally reached a spot Cat couldn't help but moan and writhe in pleasure when Jade flicked over it with her warm tongue.

"Faster! Faster!" Cat whined, her hips were grinding into Jade's face by now.

Jade went slower, she wanted to make this last. The point of this was just to miss the performance. No way was she going to perform for a bunch of kids in a hamburger costume.

"Ooh, Jade! Come on, go faster, I'm close!"

Cat's moans were quickly interrupted when she heard some one come in the door, Jade came up for air.

"Cat? Jade? Are you guys in here? It's almost time to start!"

Jade could recognize that voice anywhere. Tori.

Jade, determined to do anything to stop this the performance from going on, quickly reached behind Cat and opened the stall door and resumed working on Cat.

"JADE-" Cat's objections disappeared when Jade rubbed her weak spot slowly with her tongue.

"Cat?" Tori walked over to the now open stall door and was shocked at what she saw.

Cat's back was to her, Jade on her knees, head in between the small girl's legs, Cat's fingers entwined in Jade's hair.

"OH! MY GOSH! I'm just going to go now…" Tori said walking away.

Cat pushed Jade's head away and covered her privates.

"We're so sorry! We-"

"Vega!" Jade said, getting off her knees and walking over to Tori. She spun Tori around and kissed her right on the lips. Tori tasted Cat, and she liked it…

"Wanna join us?" Jade smirked, licking her lips.

"S-Sure…" Tori replied, a bit confused. But like her sister said on TheSlap, it gets rid of stress. And Tori had a lot of stress.

"Good…" Jade said, and walked Tori into the stall and closed the door.


End file.
